The Twelve Days of Tekkit
by Pollonium
Summary: It's Christmas time again, and it's time for some tekkit-ing! With Christmas approaching fast, we've all got things to do such as tapping trees, getting drunk on rum and other stuff! We take a journey to through the 'Twelve Days of Tekkit'.
1. The First Day of Tekkit

**Author's Note: Did the word 'note' need a capital letter? Who cares, I'm back! Yay! WHOO! Anyhow, I hope you're looking forward to Christmas; otherwise you probably won't enjoy this story. Ah well, as long as you read it, and maybe leave feedback. Just think of that as giving me a Christmas present. I'll be happy even if you think this story is terrible although, hopefully you won't say that! Right, I'm done waffling to fill up space! Enjoy and merry Christmas!**

_On the first day of tekkit, my admin spawned to me…_

_A sticky resin rubber tree…_

I woke up. 'Ah.'

The thought occurred to me that maybe it was time to start closing my balcony door before I went to sleep at night. I grabbed my tree tap and slid down the stairs. I checked my extractor; it was fully powered, just waiting for some sticky resin to extract. My generator hummed to itself, that thing never shut up. I'd have to get to work on some other, quieter form of power soon, but not today, today I was tree tapping.

Ten tree taps later and I had several stacks of sticky resin. The thought occurred to me that maybe I should set up another extractor to speed the process of, err… extracting. 'I think about extractors a lot,' I pondered silently. Then I set about finishing tapping my rubber trees.

Two machine blocks, a wrench, and some copper ore later, I had a stack of copper cable. Perfect, I could wire up some stuff to get my tekkit gong. 'Is that even a phrase?' I thought to myself, again. 'Man, I think too much.'

Beef, probably the most condensed item known to a condenser. As I munched a medium-rare steak I watched a lonely cow wander past. He was probably lonely because I'd killed all his friends. As he mooed to himself I wandered what all my fellow 'tekkit-ers' were doing. Hunting for resources? Fighting for resources? Using resources?

Looking up at the sky, I noticed the time; it was past mid-day! I finished my beef and jumped up. I stood there for about a minute. Wait, what was I going to do? I rifled through my inventory. I had a half-broken tree tap left. I decided to put it to use, but not on the rubber trees. As Christmas was approaching, I decided to get crossbreeding! I crafted myself a simple stone hoe and grabbed a bucket of water. I fenced off a flat area in front of my house. That would be the perfect place to grow hops but, first I had to find some seeds and get some barrels set up.

Several barrels and some crafted crops later, I had begun the growing. Now was time for the wait. What to do now? I decided to return to my mine. I had inadvertently burrowed into an abandoned mineshaft; that would be the perfect place to salvage some melon seeds. I headed down the stairs, and turned down one of the many, long corridors. It was littered with cobwebs – and spiders. After swinging my sword wildly, I came across the source of the spiders, a spawner! I lit the area well, and then turned my attention towards finding a chest. Finding it, I opened it. It squeaked like a mouse, sort of. It didn't really make the same sound, but it still squeaked. After pondering that I surveyed the chest. There was some Redstone, a few Iron ingots and – the holy grail of fruit seeds – melon seeds. Perfect. I shoved them in my inventory, then ran towards the exit.

When I returned to the surface, I was panting like a dog. Maybe not _exactly_ like a dog, but I was still panting. Looking at the sky, I noticed the sun setting fastly. 'Heh, fastly.' I thought to myself, 'I'm such a good speller.' I finished my strange thoughts, then decided to go store my seeds safely in a chest.

The chest had squeaked closed, and the sun had set. The only thing left to do was to curl up in bed. Before I did that, I _had_ to check on my hops. I walked over to the door. Maybe that wouldn't be the best thing to do at the moment… I stepped backwards slowly as I saw a creeper wander past. I slowly edged my way up the stairs to my bed. I flicked off my 'borrowed' Redstone lamps. Ha! My neighbour had _never_ seen that coming! As I closed my eyes I thought about all the rum I would be able to brew soon. I'm definitely not an alcoholic.


	2. The Second Day of Tekkit

**Author's Note: Sorry if the last chapter was a bit iffy, my proof-reader was busy yesterday! Don't worry; I don't like grammatical errors either! I said don't too many times then. Anyways, sorry if some of these chapters are a little short, but hey, it's nearly Christmas!**

_On the second day of Tekkit, my admin spawned to me…_

_Two lovely generators…_

I woke up to the sound of machinery. Ah, the lovely, loud racket that is a machine. 'What to do today?' I thought to myself as I accepted a few pieces of beef from a dispenser. I decided to go and check on my hops. What's the word for a freshly planted hop? A hop-sapling? A hopling! Yes! My hoplings would soon be grown. At least that's what I hoped, but you never know with crossbreeding.

I'd just finished eating a lovely, grilled piece of beef. It was time. Time to craft another generator. Already having one, I decided it was time to up the out-put! Why not guzzle some more coal? It's not like I had a flying ring to eat it for me.

Wiping the sweat off my brow, I stood back to admire my handy work. Generators sure are heavy! I plopped a stack of coal in, and watched it burn. It warmed me like it was a proper fire in a fireplace. I checked my BatBox and saw the power rising. At this rate I would either have to get a MSU or downsize to a few solar panels. I knew which one the environment would choose. Maybe it would be better for my health as well, seeing as I didn't have a chimney. Solar panels could wait until tomorrow, but now it was time to eat some beef, then dream about rum.


End file.
